1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a multipurpose exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical exercise apparatus and typical exercise mechanisms comprise a huge configuration that may not be folded to a rather compact configuration such that the typical exercise mechanisms are not good for storing and transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercise apparatus.